Rugrats: The View!
by LilNate03
Summary: The co hosts Authors, Lilnate03, Celrock, Jesse Barrow Stories, Nairobi Harper, TCKing12, and Hazelnut Swirl are giving you the gossip details on the talk show!


Rugrats: The View!

A/N: Welcome to the first ever Rugrats talk show " Rugrats: The View" where you scoops of the latest Rugrats topic plus other topics. We you're hosts on the show are The Authors, Lilnate03, Celrock, Nairobi Harper, Jesse Barrow-Stories, TCKING12 and Hazelnut Swirl as they will discuss anything on cartoons, Rugrats, Nickelodeon, Disney, or any stars celebrity gossip and plus have some Rugrats/OC's on the show.

Hope you guys enjoy!

{ Live in New York City}

The Co hosts of the Rugrats: The View walk on stage as they see Rugrats fans clapping their hands and cheer for them. Lilnate03 was black shade glasses on with a red shirt, black pants and a pair of black Polo boots. Celrock has dark brown hair with a white flowery dress with black heels on. TCKING12 was wearing a nice grey suit with a nice dressy black shoes on. Nairobi Harper was wearing a hot pink dress that goes with her long pink curly hair as she was looking like another Nicki Minaj. Jesse Barrow stories was wearing a blue and white place with a black vest on with blue diem jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. And last was Hazelnut Swirl as she was going for a new look for herself with greenish-purple long curly hair with purple lipstick. Hazelnut Swirl was wearing a green mint dress with mint green high heels on.

The Co hosts Authors were waving at the crowed as they was about to sit down at the table so, they can get started with the show!

" Hey Rugrats fans! Welcome to our first ever talk show, " Rugrats: The View!" Lilnate03 announced while fans were cheering so loud.

" We are so honored to be part of the Rugrats community and bringing ratings on Rugrats Fanfiction!" said Lilnate03.

" You guys heard about the revival of Rugrats yet on the internet?" Celrock questioned. " On the website on " USA Today, Variety and many other website claims that Nickelodeon fans, rejoice: 'Rugrats,' 'Hey Arnold' and other '90s classics may be returning very soon!

First, they're premiering a new show featuring Kel Mitchell—as in, one-half of _Kenan and Kel_ —called _Game Shakers_.

And now, a top network exec has revealed Nick's larger plans to mine the channel's '90s heydey, when it played classics like _Hey Arnold!_ , _Rugrats_ , _Doug_ , _Clarissa Explains It All, Rocko's Modern Life, All That_ and many more.

In an interview with _Variety_ , Russell Hicks, the president of content and development at Nickelodeon, mentioned the network's interest in reviving some of its classic shows for one-off movies or special.

"We are looking at our library to bring back ideas, shows that were loved, in a fresh new way," Hicks said." said Celrock as she was reading the article on the website which the Audience got so excited as they was clapping their hands and was screaming so loud.

" This is a great step for the Nickelodeon business and to the Rugrats community." said Nairobi Harper. " We keep on living on writing more Rugrats stories and relived our beloved Rugrats characters along with other favorite shows, Hey Arnold!, Doug, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, The Wild Thornberry's, Rocket Power and many more! These shows were the one who brought more business into the Nickelodeon business. For once Nickelodeon is being smart about this. Because we love Rugrats and All Grown Up!"

" Last night I was going through it on Google and type in Rugrats to see if it's true or not. But, I'm just glad that it's really going to happened!" TCKing12 said. " This will kick SpongeBob out the map and have these shows back on their time slot."

Hazelnut Swirl has another epic news about the Rugrats which it will shock everyone in the audience, " Also guys on Google when you type Rugrats VH1 made an article that Rugrats', 'Hey Arnold!' and Other 90's Cartoons Are Getting an Epic Crossover Movie called " Nicktoons, which itwill include the casts of _Rugrats, Angry Beavers, Hey Arnold!, Rocko's Modern Life, Ren and Stimpy_ , and even more. The plethora of characters are reported to be teaming up in an Avenger-esque style that will rekindle your younger years in one epic movie. Th film doesn't have a released date yet, but to give you more reassurement the movie will be developed by Paramount Pictures and already have several producers on board. Besides for the cartoons listed, which of your childhood favorites would you like to see make an appearance in the _Nicktoons_?"

" Wow! This is really happening!" Jesse Barrow-Stories said. " I feel like a little kid again."

" I just know that the Rugrats are happy about this and I know that my nephew Zack will be happy to see his Rugrats gang back on TV!" Celrock smiled delight.

" How is you're nephew, Zack?" Nairobi Harper asked.

" He's doing good! He's probably at home watching me on TV." Celrock smiled.

Lilnate03 was making a break for the Rugrats: The View! but, before the commercial break...Lilnate03 made an announcement

" Speaking of the Rugrats...We have Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finester, Phil, Jil and Lil Deville, and Kimi Finester here today! We will be back for more hot topic!" Lilnate03 said as the audience clap their hands with joy!

{Commercial Break}

" Hey Everyone we are back and we are here to talk about Fanfiction stories! My friend, Hazelnut Swirl just upload a new chapter a hour ago called "Hazel's Toddler Years"!" Nairobi Harper made announcement about Hazelnut Swirl's latest stories. " Hazelnut tell us about you're story."

" Well the story about my OC's Hazel's Years as a Toddler. Hazel go through hard time when she have to dealt with the death of her parents of age fifteen and start making friends with the Rugrats and OC's. It's really good and very beautiful story." Hazelnut Swirl said.

" Nice to see you updating this story again and excellent pairings on chapter 3." said Celrock. " And as always, keep up the great writing! I look forward to reading more of this, as it becomes available!"

"Awe, so cute, and love how Zack picked Rosie :) Especially loved Phil and Hazel together, and this story is just adorable so far!

Glad to see that you're back, we missed ya girl! :)" smiled Nairobi Harper.

" Thanks boo!" Hazelnut smiled at Nairobi Harper. " I'm not the only one who made a big comeback...Sean-Darren Pickles have four stories out on Rugrats Fanfiction available now! So, please check out, "Bitter Sweet", "Love Is Love", "Broken", and " Happy Moments."

" We will be back when we have Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finester, Kimi Finester, Phil, Jil, and Lil Deville here on the set!" Celrock said. " We will be back!" The Audience clapped their hand until another commercial break.

{Commercial Break}

" Hey Rugrats Fans! We have six Rugrats gang coming to the Rugrats: The View as they will give us scoop about what's next for the Rugrats. Please welcome, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie and Kimi Finester, Phil, Jil and Lil Deville!" Lilnate03 introduced them which the fans started cheering when they seen them.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Kimi, Jiland Lil appeared on the show as they give The co hosts Authors a big hugged. Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil was wearing a nice black suits while Kimi was wearing yellow dress with purple high heels on. Jil was wearing a beautiful black and white dress with black heels on and Lil was wearing a beautiful sexy hot red dress with red heels on as she was holding the purple butterfly "Nickelodeon Divas Title".

" OH MY GOD! WELCOME RUGRATS!"Celrock was excited about seeing the Rugrats gang in person.

" Thank You Celrock for bringing us here." said Tommy.

" No problem Tommy! So, how are you guys?" Celrock asked.

" Great!" The Rugrats gang replied.

" Everything is fine in life!" Kimi replied. "We still doing other opportunity by being on Rugrats Fanfiction with Rugrats: Total Divas, RGU, RDY, and more. We just living life by being married, having kids, relationships and just having fun!"

" I been doing good my weight lifting and keeping myself in shape just everyone else. I been having some injury lately. I'm focusing on my relationship with Tommy since we are together, focus on my family, friends and being the longest Nickelodeon Divas Champ regain." said Lil.

" How long have you and Tommy been together?" asked Jesse Barrow Stories.

" About five or six years now." Tommy said as he look back at his girlfriend, Lillian.

" Tommy is my man so, he's taking ladies!" Lil grinned delight.

Nairobi Harper asked some questions about Lil's Nickelodeon Divas Champion regain on how Nickelodeon/Rugrats wants Lil to beat Eliza Thornberry's longest Nickelodeon Divas Title regain. " Is it true that you are trying to beat Eliza's Nickelodeon Divas Title regain of her 295 days? If so, what are you're plans in the future?"

" Yes it's so true! My goal is to be the longest Nickelodeon Divas Title in history by making it to 300 days regain. I look back and see how much I accomplish during the years with Rugrats/All Grown Up and doing fanfiction stories. It's been amazing! This is why I'm the Fearless Nickelodeon Divas champ! And yes I have plans in the future and you guys going actually see it when " Nickelodeon: Raw" makes it's first debut on Rugrats Fanfiction. You will see the guys and the girls matches, segments, promos and more! You just have to find out and see." Lil said.

TCKing12 asked a questioned with Rugrats guys about the return of Rugrats and other 90's shows on Nickelodeon. " There's been rumors saying that Russell Hicks, the president of content and development at Nickelodeon, mentioned the network's interest in reviving some of its classic shows for one-off movies or special."

" We actually heard about that two days ago on social media and it was insane!" said Tommy. " I couldn't believe it in my eyes either that we are actually getting a second chance at Nickelodeon to show the world and everyone else that our show is worth watching! Not just us but, all the 90's hit shows on Nickelodeon like...Doug, Angry Beaver, The Wild Thornsberrys, Rocket Power, Rocko's Modern Life, All that, Clarissa Explains it All, Kennan and Kel, Nickelodeon Guts, CatDog, Double Dare, Aaahh! Real Monsters and so much more!"

" This is wonderful and smart how Nickelodeon decided that they want to bring back The 90's shows on Nickelodeon. All these shows that Tommy name to you along with Invader Zim, Ren and Stimpy, with Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra had made a great success on Nickelodeon over the past years. And I'm really proud of all of them."

Hazelnut Swirl have a talk with the Rugrats gang about SpongeBob Square Pants, " It was very sad that The Fairly Odd Parents ended their show with only nine while SpongeBob is still being the longest show running in Nickelodeon with 17 seasons. What is you're thought."

Lil spoke up as she has something to say about both SpongeBob and The Fairly Odd Parents, " Honestly it wasn't a surprise for The Fairly Odd Parents ended their show with only nine season just like us. The show was really good with Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda and the evil babysitter, Vicki. But, to SpongeBob show...It's a joke! I mean how da hell do SpongeBob and his ugly fishy friends gets more season and ratings than all of us Nicktoons shows! We busted our asses to be the best that we can be! The only reason why all these good cartoon shows gets cancelled/ended is because of SpongeBob faggot ass!"

" My sister Lil is right!" said Jil. " We been out since 1991 with all other good shows that use to be on Nickelodeon. We be bringing ratings on TV, have three movies, merchandise and etc. The kids loves us! But...coming in 1999, SpongeBob debut on Nick and they was our biggest competition! Nickelodeon gave us a opportunity to have a spin off show called " All Grown Up!" in 2003 which we knew that the company are trying to ruin our show. But, All Grown Up! got successful as Nickelodeon ended our show Rugrats in 2004 and then we mange to last longer until All Grown Up ended in 2008."

" Now, you see SpongeBob getting more opportunity on Nick and now SpongeBob is having it's own musical and David Bowie, John Legend, TI, and Aerosmith are writing the musical?" Tommy said as he fake laughing. " You can tell tension on "Rugrats: on Facebook!" on chapter 2 that SpongeBob say that he is still on air and that he lasted nine season with two movies and was talking crap about the 90's shows. The comments was going on and one between SpongeBob cast and the 90's are back cartoon shows! They lost all my respect! I hate fake people thinking they are better just because they have longer season and lots of merchandise. But, that's going to change when we come back together as a crossover united!"

" Stay tune! You never what's going to happened." Chuckie smiled.

Lilnate03 broke up the conversation as he hurried and say goodbyes to the audience, " That's everything you needed to know! I like to thank The Rugrats gang for coming out here, The Nickelodeon company, Klasky Cuspo, All the other Authors of Fanfiction and you guys! Thank you guys!" said Lilnate03. " Take a little and enjoy the Rugrats: The View!"

The Audience cheer and clap their hands for them with joy on their faces.


End file.
